Feudal Lord's Son
'Mission Details' *'Date': unknown *'Submitted by': unknown *'Rank': D *'Overseer': Kenshin Uchiha *'Recapper': Kenshin Uchiha *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 0 'Ninja Team' *Ryujin Akabara *Chihiro AkaBara 'Mission Profile' Goal: Save the Feudal Lord's son from a group of rogue ninjas Story: The Feudal Lord's son has been kidnapped and held for ransom by a group of rogue ninjas. Chihiro and Ryujin are to infiltrate or otherwise deal with these rogue ninja and ensure that the Feudal Lord's son is returned home safely. 'Mission Recap' At day’s beginning, a note is left on the door of Ryujin Akabara and Chihiro Akabara. It reads: “INTEL REGARDING THE RETRIEVAL OF THE FEUDAL LORD’S SON: It would seem as though the rogue ninja who kidnapped the feudal lord’s son and are holding him for ransom are camped in a cave to the west of the village. Find them and eliminate them, but make sure that the feudal lord’s son comes to as little harm as possible. He is the mission priority; if his safety is compromised, retreat and regroup—do not try anything rash. I know I can count on you two. Bring him back to us safely. - Seventh Hokage, Konohamaru” Ryujin, after reading the letter, turns to Chihiro and smiles. “Let’s get this done!” she says enthusiastically. Chihiro, equally excited, nods and bolts out the doorway. After an hour of travelling through the forest, the two arrive at the ninja’s camp. Chihiro, landing incorrectly on a tree branch and nearly falling, is saved by Ryujin at the last moment… unfortunately, however, it makes enough of a ruckus that it draws over a rogue ninja patrolling the border of the camp. Thinking on her toes, Ryujin throws a rock to distract the ninja and tackles him, stabbing him in the leg to prevent movement and covering his mouth to prevent any noise. Chihiro helps tie the ninja up, and the two interrogate the ninja for information, who agrees to not rat them out in exchange for his own life. Ryujin transforms into the ninja and walks into the camp while Chihiro watches from a tree branch out of sight. Another rogue ninja greets his alleged friend. After agreeing to guide him into the cave for food, he suddenly turns on Ryujin and insists that she is not one of them. He gestures to a ninja friend behind her, who has recovered the captured ninja from earlier while Chihiro was distracted by the situation. Chihiro takes his only chance to surprise the three, firing his Crystal Needles at the group. The two returning from the forest dodge the surprise attack, but the one talking to Ryujin is punctured in several places and collapses to the ground. Ryujin, expecting this action, jumps out of the way. One of the ninjas draws a sword and confronts Ryujin as the other turns to face Chihiro and fires a Fireball Jutsu in his direction. Ryujin quickly casts a Water Dragon jutsu to douse the fireball and runs in the other direction, with her ninja giving chase. Chihiro blocks his chase with more Crystal Needles and confronts the two men. He yells across the battlefield. “Do you know how, in every environment, every animal has a niche or special place? But every now and then, one goes rogue and throws off the balance and causes chaos, picking on the weak ones in the turmoil. But that’s not how life goes. The rogue never lasts too long. The normal animals adapt to the randomness and protect the weak ones… and the rogues are left without chaos to cause. Do you know what happens then? They die.” Chihiro’s opponent draws a sword and it bursts into flames as the ninja streams chakra through it and confronts Chihiro. Ryujin, able to break free of the ninja chasing her, escapes into the cave alone, and Chihiro confronts the two at once, coating his arms in crystals taking the form of two swords. The first ninja charges Chihiro and stops just short, taking a stance as he prepares to launch a flurry of attacks. The second ninja, seeing his partner’s strategy, covers him with a few jets of flame launched from his sword, aiming to put Chihiro on the defensive for long enough for his friend to attack. Chihiro, in turn, takes a defensive stance and dodges the jets of fire. The first ninja finishes his preparation and unleashes a flurry of blade attacks, seemingly striking in multiple places at once; Chihiro, with two swords, is grazed by a few attacks but otherwise holds her ground. While Chihiro blocks the attacks, the second ninja performs a few handsigns. “Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!” (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) Chihiro attempts to dodge the multiple fireballs heading toward her, but a few manage to hit and burn her. She falls to the ground, and the two ninjas advance on her to finish the job. In a last ditch effort, Chihiro crystalizes rocks and trees near her in order to form her Crystal Dragons, which surprise the two ninjas and pin them down. Ryujin, who in the meantime had found the Feudal Lord’s son and brought him to safety, exits the cave and sees Chihiro finish the two ninja off. Just as Ryujin helps Chihiro up from her injuries, the ninja who had supposedly died from Chihiro’s first ambush stands up and holds a kunai to the unguarded son’s throat. He demands money in exchange for the boy’s life. Ryujin talks him down. As the ninja walks away with nothing left, a kunai is placed into his back by Ryujin. With that, the threat was eliminated and the Feudal Lord’s son was saved! Category:Mission